Beach Party
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: This is the first HYD fic I have written and it is based off the scene of the chinese drama's first few scenes when the credits are still rolling when F4 were running around near an ocean. Would you understand depend on if u seen MG1 credits R


Beach party

It was a beautiful summer day it was the perfect time to be in a beach swimming or fishing or any activity anyone can think up on a beach. So it was a bit odd that the beach was quite empty until a car came into view.

The car weaved back and forth and then the driver parked the car. The door to the Driver seat opened. A boy stepped out. He wore a black T shirt and matching pants. Douminji Tsukasa. He eagerly ran around heading towards the sand and back.

Then the door on the other side opened and another boy came out slow and carefully. He wore a light blue shirt and gray-whitish pants. Hanazawa Rui. He gently closed the door behind him and slowly followed Tsukasa.

At that moment the two doors on the back opened and two boys hopped out of the car one of them walked speeding passing Rui and saunters around the fields he was wearing an orange shirt that has some different design and brown pants. Mimasaka Akira.

The other boy Nishikaido Sojiro walked fast past Rui catching up to Akira's dancing pace and Tsukasa's running. He wore a white shirt and dark pants.

Once that's done Akira stopped dancing, Tsukasa stopped fooling around and the four of them calmly and regularly walked towards the beach.

The three boys went ahead and ran around practically attacking each other. Rui found himself a place and sat down.

The hours fly by morning turns into noon then to after…

"Hey! Don't just sit there, come join us!" Tsukasa shouted to Rui who was sitting and leaning against a wall on a chair half asleep. Upon hearing their Leader's shout the other two, Akira and Sojiro ran towards Rui and tried to pull him up playfully.

"… wha? Let go." Rui exclaimed as they caught him off guard.

"Did we wake you sleepyhead?? We're at a beach not in your bedroom!" Sojiro teased.

"I know." Rui answered calmly.

"Are you up yet? You don't want us to throw you into the ocean!" Akira joked.

"Come on! You've been sitting there since we got here!" Tsukasa yelled heading over to Rui as well.

The boys finally got to pull Rui up and were still pulling him towards the water. Tsukasa joined and grabbed him by the armpits. "Come on Rui!" he said.

After a moment he let go and then the four of them ran around in the water all attacking Rui pushing him and pulling him. All Rui did was smile and closed his eyes again. He seems to be enjoying the moment.

"Don't tell me you hadn't slept enough. You shalled have since it's been many hours since we got here." Tsukasa said to Rui.

"It's not Shalled it is should. And you woke me too early in the morning to come here anyway." Rui said.

Tsukasa bent down and splashed water on Rui. Rui did nothing and was about to back away. Tsukasa scowled and glared at the two. Akira and Sojiro both Grabbed Rui by the arms slightly lifting him from the ground. Rui did not retaliate. He just waited for Tsukasa to do something knowing what his friends are up to. Then they held him in a position sort of forcing him to bend down or in position like a hand or headstand and Tsukasa went over pushing Rui's face into the water playfully with the other two supporting Rui's weight so that he wouldn't fall into the water. After about ten seconds Akira became the target… Not long after Sojiro… Then when Tsukasa's turn came around he tried to avoid it.

"Let's go it's getting boring." Tsukasa started.

"Get him!" Akira shouted.

"No way!" Tsukasa exclaimed as he ran towards the car. Akira and Sojiro caught Tsukasa though.

"You pushed us all in the water so you should be pushed in as well!" Akira said.

"But it's getting late! Let go of me!" Tsukasa complained.

"Rui come on! Do it!" Sojiro said laughing at Tsukasa's expression.

"We can't hold him down for long with him struggling like this! Do it already!" Akira exclaimed also laughing at Tsukasa

"Don't Rui!" Tsukasa pleaded.

Rui laughs a bit and walks away.

"Rui! Where are you going!?" Akira asked.

"To sleep…" Rui answered and walked off.

Tsukasa got free and the two fell into the water. Tsukasa started to laugh at them.

"Tsukasa's a baby!" Akira started to tease him.

"Yea. He won't even go under the water for a few seconds." Sojiro caught on and continued.

"Shouldn't it be "puppy" instead?" Akira asked smirking.

"Yea. Tsukushi did say that… Hahaha… Puppy…" Sojiro continued.

"Shoot-up!" Tsukasa Exclaimed.

"Puppy Puppy… Tsukasa…" Akira laughed.

"Um it's Shut. Seriously your pronunciation still sucks as ever." Sojiro corrected him.

"Sojiro, Did I ask for your opinion?"

Both boys were laughing hard.

"Where'd Rui go?" Tsukasa asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, he said he want to rest…" Sojiro said.

Then the boys went back to the car to find Rui waiting there. Tsukasa drives away.

End scene.


End file.
